


The Good Life

by FireNationGojira



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ba Sing Se, Dadko, F/M, Jin is literally a sweetheart in human form, Jinko Shipping, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireNationGojira/pseuds/FireNationGojira
Summary: An AU where Zuko runs off with Jin and have a family and settle into domestic life. Breaks off from canon around Lake Laogai and Tales of Ba Sing Se. Jin helps heal and comfort Zuko, and gives him what he's been fighting and searching for, for so long: a home, and a family.
Relationships: Jin/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	1. Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Zutara may be my OTP but I appreciate and care for Jinko a great deal. My reasoning is this:
> 
> Zuko and Katara in my mind are basically perfect soul mates for each other, being the proper foil the other one needs to grow and develop well beyond what they were previously. But Jin does something for Zuko that Katara cannot do. Katara is the Waterbending Master for the avatar, she's a war hero, she's the daughter of the Southern Water Tribe's chief, a skillful healer, a bloodbender, the one who defeated Azula in the end, and saved Zuko's life during Sozin's Comet. All of these things are quite big, grand, and just larger than life. Jin however is just an ordinary girl, a peasant, a non bender, someone without big achievements or abilities under her name. She's normal and somewhat common.
> 
> Zuko has lived with and interacted with larger than life figures all his life, his father, sister, uncle, Aang, the Gaang, etc. and someone like Jin, a sweet, wholesome girl who's very down to earth can bring a comforting anchor to Zuko's life where anyone else cannot. She can ground Zuko's sanity in a way probably no other shipping can do in the same way. I'm not saying that Katara can't ground Zuko to reality through all of his pain and struggle, but Jin just opens a window that others can't. All just because she's normal, and I think someone like Zuko could use some normalcy and calm and wholesome simplicity that Jin can give. Mai is a noble, a friend to Azula, a fighter. Yue is a princess and blessed by the spirits, Katara is a waterbender and a teacher to Aang, Ty Lee is also a fighter and friend to Azula, Suki is a warrior and leader of the Kyoshi Warriors and helped bring down the airfleet, Toph is the inventor of metalbending and a master of earthbending. All of these shipping possibilities for Zuko have each of his counterparts being such a large big presence in life. Being bigger than life at times.
> 
> And then there is sweet, kind Jin. Someone without anything big to her life besides being a peasant refugee left over from the war, and is indistinguishable among the masses. This is why I adore Jinko shipping despite my love for Zutara.

Zuko didn't want to admit it, but his uncle was onto something. 

When they argued over their current stay in Ba Sing Se, and his mission to capture the avatar, and their status as refugees; Iroh was vehement about Zuko coming to terms with his present, to leave his father, sister, and his home behind him. He argued that Zuko will never find love, happiness, and peace so as long as he continued on with his impossible task. That a love from a father earned, isn't love at all. Zuko was just as set and determined as his uncle when he shouted back, disbelieving it all. He was too desperate to understand what his father had done to him, and he blotted out any thought of it from his conflicted mind.

He wanted to go home. Why can't anyone see that? Why is it that he could watch many of the teashop's guests, walk out with happy, big smiles on their faces with their parents or family and go back to their homes, yet he cannot do the same?

It wasn't fair.

But then she happened.

At first he didn't notice her. She was one of many of the faceless guests and customers that poured through Pao's Teashop's doors in search of warm drinks and tasty snacks. But as the days passed into weeks, he quickly noticed a few odd things about her.

Besides how pretty she looked of course.

She stuck around until closing at the last possible moment, giving him a big smile with bright eyes on some nights. On other days, she would order her food and tea at the front, but almost felt or looked to be stalling as she gazed at him almost lovingly. Her words were dragged out, and the constant eye contact set him on edge. He was confident with each passing day, that she knew who he and uncle was. He didn't drop his guard, and would give cold stares and indifferent shrugs to ward her off, but she was persistent. She never failed to give sweet looks and kind smiles that melted his heart much to his frustration.

He didn't want to soften up in the case she was a bounty hunter or a guard of sorts. Her innocent demeanor and soft features could just be a front, to lure him into a sense of ease, and relaxation.

So when his uncle set him up with her on a date, after his shift, he was stunned and angry. He didn't want to be exposed out in public and taken advantage of by _Jin_ as she introduced herself. He was sure that it wasn't even her real name, but a fake like his own. The fear of being caught as Fire Nation had been a prevalent threat in his mind ever since that rogue freedom fighter, Jet, attacked him and his uncle in the shop the previous month. He didn't miss out the concerned and shocked look on Jin's face in the crowd as the Dai Li showed up to break up the fight.

They could be in cahoots together, conspiring to take him and uncle out.

But it wasn't at all what he had expected or worried about.

Despite his awkwardness and reluctance, it was pleasant. _She was pleasant._ Despite his horrible attempts at small talk, and the frustrating urge to accuse her of stalking him and his uncle, she was nothing more than an angel to him, much to his guilt. Here he was worried about her being an undercover Dai Li agent sent to investigate him; and she was giving him a soft smile as she handed him various objects to juggle.

But then when he saw the disappointment and sadness on her beautiful face, he decided to let his guard slip just for a moment. It didn't feel right to see her normally sweet and happy self be so melancholy. He lit the fountain lights, hands firing out rapidly in quick bursts of fire. Smiling to himself on a job well done, he turned his satisfied eyes back to Jin to see that she was staring at him with mouth open and eyes wide.

_'Shit!'_

She obviously peeked.

But as a massive wave of fear, concern, and guilt swept over him, his words mixing together in a rough ramble in his mouth, she kissed him. _She kissed him._

He stared at her shocked, scarred and unscarred eyes expanding out with obvious confusion at her action. Wasn't she scared of him? Wasn't she supposed to be scared of him? Didn't she get the proof and evidence she needed to report him to the authorities? Didn't she hate him now?

But her next words, and the smile on her face disarmed him better than anyone else has. _"I knew there was something about you that was different. And I must say "Lee" that it was super sweet of you to do that for me. Thank you."_

What?

For one, she obviously didn't believe his name anymore due to his primary secret being revealed. And secondly, she was thankful? Thankful of an _ashmaker_ like him for lighting up a bunch of lanterns and torches? It made no sense in his flustered, stunned mind. But Jin saw the distrust and fear in his golden orbs, and she grabbed his shaking hands, pulling him a little closer to her. The very hands he had just used to firebend with. This was insane.

_"I know you're scared of being caught Lee. But, please believe me when I say that your secret is safe with me, and that of your uncle. I'm not going to rat you out to the authorities, or anyone else about your true heritage."_

He was lost for words. Unlike Jet, unlike that young boy named Lee, unlike the countless other refugees and travelers he had met throughout his journey, that hated him for being Fire Nation. For being an _ashmaker. S_ he was the first one not to despise him outright. Something about that just made him feel hopeful for a moment, feel normal for a moment, feel even slightly whole for a moment. And that scared him. Who was this kind, sweet girl that had showed up out of nowhere and accepted him as he was like that?

Her soft smile however, faded into a sad frown as she looked into his confused eyes and his shaken posture. _"I understand if you don't want to stick around now, or go on any further dates, but I must admit Lee, that I had a fantastic time. And I really do wish to keep doing this even if you have your reservations. So I'm sorry for havi-"_ He cut her off with a soft kiss. Her eyes went wide in surprise at the action. Her lips were so soft, and warm. So sweet.

She kissed him back. Arms wrapping around his neck, with a hand buried in the back of his raven black hair.

What did he just do? And more importantly, what did _she just do?_

His heart fluttered wildly as they kept the kiss for another moment, before letting go of the other, breathing deeply. Jin's face held a bright, and joyful smile. Zuko could feel his own normally taciturn face breaking a soft grin of his own. This wasn't expected at all. _"So I take it that you do want to keep doing this together Lee?"_

Heaving a deep sigh, Zuko looked into her innocent, loving, olive eyes and replied with a confession. _"My name is Zuko. I am Zuko."_

She smiled even brighter than before. She answered with a deep kiss. He replied by pulling her curvy, beautiful body against his taller, more lean one. This was totally unexpected.

* * *

Uncle had made too many friends over the years, over cups of tea, and games of Pai Sho. 

Zuko had learned to not question at times the stuff his uncle hears about long before he learns of it as well. He has learned that these friends can be beneficial and helpful just as they were in the Si Wong Desert. But his uncle today, learned something that shocked him to his very core. _"Azula is here. She and her friends had arrived in Ba Sing Se and are currently staying at the palace in disguise."_

Zuko also had many questions. So many questions. How did they get inside the city? What were they disguised as? Is the Earth King even alive? Were they after him, the avatar, Ba Sing Se, or all three? The lack of ready answers besides the heads up was driving him insane. His anxiety was spiking through the roof with each ring of the door as customers entered the teashop. He half expected to turn and see his sister walk through the entrance, blue fire in her hands.

It had been two months since he started dating Jin. Two months of her sweet words, and soft body, mellowing out his hardened heart and indifferent exterior. Each kiss made his hands unclench. Each hug made his shoulders relax. Each loving word whispered into his ears made his eyes soften. His uncle was beyond happy for him. He was so happy to see his normally angry, anxious nephew become someone that was borderline friendly and content. Whatever Jin had done to him, it was working its magic even when they were separated and apart.

He was a lost, damned soul, and she was his saving angel of grace. His bouts of anger would dissipate the moment she would lay a gentle hand upon his chest, or arms. She meant so much to him. So when her ailing mother had passed away a month after the fountain date, he was there for her. He had clutched her shaking, sobbing body to his as she poured her pain into him. He wanted to be her rock, just as much as she was his.

And he was pleased with himself when she was her happy go luck self the next week. It didn't mean he couldn't see the faint sadness in her green eyes, but he was happy that he was helping her through her pain. He understood that pain better than most. What it felt like to lose a mother.

_"Zuko, sweetie. What is it? You look more distressed than normal. What's wrong?"_

How was he supposed to answer that? That his sociopath of a sister who revels in battle and victory had finally popped into what he thought to be a safe sanctuary. That the entire stability and security of Ba Sing Se could collapse overnight without them knowing? That there was a threat worse than the Dai Li, and the street gangs within the walls and rings? He couldn't give a clear answer.

He may have shared a lot about himself, but not everything. He wasn't ready. He didn't feel safe yet.

_"Uncle what do we do? Ba Sing Se is no longer safe and you know that. Heck, it may already be lost and we're now in imminent danger."_

_"Ahh Prince Zuko, I'm staying here for a bit longer. I can feel that I have more work to be done here in the walled city. But you my nephew, have a choice."_

_"What are you talking about uncle?"_

_"You have found peace, and love with Jin. Given time it could blossom into something even more beautiful. And Ba Sing Se doesn't need to be the final sanctuary Zuko. There are other places in this world that could serve as that."_

_"Uncle what are you trying to say? Why are you talking about Jin? And where else could possibly be safe uncle, if not Ba Sing Se? Stop speaking in riddles."_

_"For now the gates of Ba Sing Se remain open for refugees coming into the city. But they also remain open for those going out, albeit most do not go that way."_

_"Are you saying that I should leave? With Jin? From Ba Sing Se and back out into the world?"_

_"You think whatever you want nephew. All I'm saying is that you have a window open to you that would close if you delay too long. I hope you make the wise choice and go with your heart, Prince Zuko."_

Jin was understandably confused when Zuko approached her about the topic cautiously, he didn't spare all the details as he knew it would make things even more confusing, but he did emphasize the imminent danger they were in. He had to especially emphasize the danger _she was in,_ by being close to himself. Azula would most definitely use her against him if she ever found out how close they were. He would be a puppet on her strings if Jin fell under Azula's influence and control.

Fortunately for him and her, she reluctantly agreed so long that if he did have a plan, and a safe place to be, she would go with him out of Ba Sing Se. Of course this brought up the issue of where they would go, as Zuko had no such ideas or plans in his head. He honestly didn't think he would be able to convince Jin to begin with, let alone leave with her. She also knew no other family besides her mother so they didn't have the option of going to distant family to ride out the coming storm. 

_"Where did you last feel safe and happy Zuko? That would be a good start for us."_

Zuko would've answered by saying Ember Island during the days his mother was still with him, his father didn't hate him entirely, and Azula had not yet discovered her bending. Sometimes uncle, and Lu Ten would tag along as well and they would enjoy the warm weather, blue waters, and the clear skies together. But of course being far away, in the Fire Nation, it wasn't an option. He had to find another place for them.

Fate however did not give him much time. A run in with Katara, the avatar's waterbending teacher, made it clear that things were rapidly escalating. He had warned Katara of the threat that was his sister inside the palace; but she didn't believe him, and had promptly ran back to said palace to alert the Earth King or her friends. Time had run out for him and Jin. It was now or never.

_'Shit!'_

He gave a tearful goodbye to his uncle, who hugged him tightly, voice thick with emotion. _"Goodbye my nephew. I trust you'll keep yourself and Jin safe. I pray that you'll find the happiness you've sought for so long with each other."_

_"It's okay uncle. We'll see each other again, and have some more of your tea. And who knows? Pai Sho had grown on me and maybe I'll challenge you next time."_

_"And I'll prepare for that day, Prince Zuko. But before you go, I must give you something. Open it only when you feel like you're truly ready, not for the satisfaction of needing to know what is within."_ The scroll he then handed him was old, and worn, but carried a heavy weight upon it that felt dangerous. Dangerous in the way of what he may find out if he does open it. Zuko and Iroh hugged once more, before Zuko walked out of the teashop to join Jin who carried a light backpack on her shoulders, out on the cobblestone street.

The guards only glanced at the two in slight confusion, as they walked out alone together, walking past the uncountable throng trying to get in. The sun had begun to set on that day, as they reached a hill overlooking the front of the city gate they had exited out of.

They only found out a couple days later on the road, by a panicking group of refugees about how the Fire Nation had conquered Ba Sing Se, and how the avatar had fallen. But despite the heavy news, Zuko couldn't help but feel a little lighter, holding Jin's smaller, dainty hand in his own larger more calloused one. He felt for once that he was in control of his life, his destiny, his fate. Glancing at Jin's hopeful face next to him he sighed in relief.

His heart.


	2. Domesticity

Zuko groaned as he sat back on the chair set out on the front porch of the house.

It has been two months since he and Jin had left Ba Sing Se, and his uncle behind, to find something tangible and real together. At first it was pretty hard, and exhausting. Despite being use to hard training, and trekking across the entire world either as a banished prince, or a hunted refugee; Zuko felt himself get drenched with sweat each day, in the waning spring heat. Jin however, who wasn't as accustomed to such conditions was definitely suffering, but much to his surprise she didn't complain much about it. Instead she was thankful to him, for getting them out in time before the fall of Ba Sing Se.

Of course she never thanked him for blistering feet, and sore legs and backs. To make it up to her however, Zuko massaged her legs, and feet, and put it upon himself to set up camp each night as they walked ever further and further from the walled city. It made him feel good however, despite the extra chores and effort he made each time to make the brunette more comfortable. Whenever she would curl up into his side, or snuggle into his chest, he smiled to himself about how this was all worth it. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, but not harshly, while burying his face into her soft, long hair.

She was all worth it. 

His uncle was right.

Eventually, somewhere down in the Eastern Earth Kingdom, along Chameleon Bay, they found a remote village. It had been more than a week since they left Ba Sing Se.

It wasn't the most beautiful of places, or the most secure, with Fire Nation ships sailing on by almost every day on the horizon, but it was plain and normal. Jin liked it, and Zuko had to agree with her. This was as good of a place as any. The simplicity of the village barely containing a hundred people, held its own beauty in its own way.

After meeting the village's leader, a man named Toru, they reached a deal. One family had died from a sudden bandit raid the previous month, and their home which was located on the outskirts of the village, remained empty. If they promised to keep it all together and clean it up, and for Zuko to serve in the defense of the village, then they could have it. So the two, Lee and Jin signed a paper giving them ownership of the property.

So this is where Zuko found himself busy patching up the crumbling roof, with nails and wooden planks; while Jin was reorganizing the insides, particularly the kitchen which she deemed to be to messy. It was all so strange to the banished prince. Going from the grandeur, and complexity of palace and royal life, to living the simple, menial life of a peasant was just boggling at times. But seeing the contented and smiling face of Jin, put those doubts and feelings to rest. He knew he could find peace here, despite the differences.

He had made his choice when he left his uncle behind.

If anything leaving the man who had been a real father to him, was more painful than the situational changes he was going through. But he remembered what he promised Iroh, about keeping Jin safe, about how he had an opportunity given to him, and he'll honor it.

After nearly four days of hard labor, and tedious work, the little house up on a small hill surrounded by trees of the surrounding woods was done. Zuko hugged Jin to his side, as the couple stared at their masterpiece with satisfaction. Like them, like the village, this little house was pretty plain and pretty boring.

And it was beautiful. It was theirs.

Jin pulled on Zuko's shoulder, and he turned to be greeted with a happy kiss.

He kissed back.

The summer was now rearing its head as the sun began to beat down on the couple, and their neighbors relentlessly. Even though it wasn't as humid or hot as the Fire Nation, Zuko still had to work outside in the garden with his shirt off at times. And when he went to work as a bouncer at the local tavern, he wore sleeveless, light tunics, showing his muscled chest, and toned arms. Jin despite detesting the summer heat, couldn't help but enjoy it whenever she caught sight of her boyfriend wearing lighter shirts or was topless all together. She had to bathe in the nearby hidden pool of cool, spring water behind there house regularly. Partly due to the heat, and the fact she felt like _she was in heat._

Their meals together weren't the fanciest or tastiest, but they were eatable, and filling. Jin, despite her reservations at the spice that Zuko would by from the village market, found herself craving them as she got attached to the flavor they would bring to their plain and simple food. It made it enjoyable for once, and she would now sometimes tag along to see what treasures she could find with Zuko at the market the next couple times.

Their neighbors weren't all too bad either. Toru they rarely saw, having a space for himself in the center of the village, but they saw Hana and Po regularly. Hana was a middle aged woman, who held a nasty temper, almost on par with Zuko, but she was extremely considerate, and had given them pickings from her garden time to time. Po was also middle aged, but he was slightly fat, not nearly as round as Iroh, but he carried some weight. He claimed he was thick boned, but Zuko and Jin both knew that he indulged in drink too much, especially since they found out he had lost both his brothers to the war. Despite them being new, Po and Hana treated them courteously and the couple found themselves to like them a lot.

One day while he was out getting groceries, Zuko had the feeling that something wasn't right. Birds were taking off in a panic in the distance from the woods, as if something had disturbed them.

He hurried back to the house.

To his horror, he found the door kicked down, and the chair on the porch knocked over. He could hear screams and grunts and growls from within. He ran inside, tossing aside the bags carrying his groceries. 

Jin had known for a longtime that Zuko was Fire Nation. She saw him firebending after all back at the fountain in Ba Sing Se. But even in the cloud of fear covering her eyes, she never saw firebending like this before.

The bandits had taken her by surprise, and were attempting to take advantage of her when Zuko busted inside their bedroom. His eyes, normally a warm, molten gold, were ablaze like a mad demon in the low light of the room. He leaped forward with a blazing kick, sending one of them flying out of the window, breaking it completely. He shot out a stream of fire, lashing a bandit who screamed in pain as he crumpled against the wall. The rest rushed him, growling and shouting angrily, weapons raised to hack him down. Without hesitation, on instinct, Zuko jumped forward, a battle cry spilling from his throat.

One crashed into a dresser with a charred face.

Another screamed in pain as his arm was broken in two places.

And the last one was kicked out of the room, and then beaten into a bloody, smoking pulp by flaming fists.

Jin yelled a warning as the one crumpled on the floor in their room got back up, hand clutching a dagger. Ducking to the side, Zuko latched onto the bandit's wrist, burning it as he did so, and then twisted it around and had the blade impale its own owner.

Jin's hands shook in adrenaline and fear as Zuko went about their bedroom and the hallway, subduing and knocking out the incapacitated bandits. It was a good thing he had bought rope for climbing the tree out back, that held a weird chest at the top on a wooden platform. He'll just have to buy some more at a later date.

Jin sobbed into his chest, as he held her to him, stroking long, comforting rubs down her back and arms as he kissed her sweaty temple. She squeezed him tightly, refusing to let go. After much convincing and kisses, he managed to get away for a moment. He then pulled the bandits out of the house and lashed them to a tree, standing up, and promptly burned brands into each of their necks, marking them as killers and rapists.

Jin practically slept on Zuko that night, as he wrapped her in a loving embrace. It was too close of a call. 

Toru was shocked when Zuko came by the following day, carrying five bandits bound together by a string of rope, and kicked them down before him. The villagers watched him in awe shock.

Toru smiled and clapped Zuko's shoulder, letting out a laugh.

* * *

They had married just a week before the news arrived.

After a couple more months, the couple just felt ready for it. They knew what they wanted. And they wanted each other. So for their wedding, Toru threw a celebration with the whole village, with Hana and Po leading it. It had been a long time since Zuko has seen this much food and drink brought out. Jin had never seen this much before much to his amusement.

They celebrated their wedding night with much love, and _a lot of touching._ Jin found much appreciation for the hard planes and muscles of Zuko's body, and enjoyed every second of it. Every night honestly since, they couldn't get enough of the other.

Jin was humming happily to herself as Zuko walked up beside her in the kitchen, carrying surprising news in his hand. She took the note from his shaking hands and read it aloud.

_The War is over._

_The Fire Lord and Princess Azula have been defeated by the Avatar and his compatriots. Fire Nation forces have been called back and are withdrawing from Earth Kingdom territories._

_Ba Sing Se and Omashu have been both liberated. Prince Iroh, Dragon of the West, has proclaimed himself ruling regent for the Fire Nation in lack of ready candidates for the throne._

_A treaty is scheduled to be signed in Omashu within a month._

_The War is over._

Jin looked at him in shock, as he took it back, examining the seal on the back of the message. She never would've thought in a thousand years that this would happen. She was born into a world at war, and had always thought she would die in it as well. Zuko's face just held stunned disbelief.

_"Zuko who sent that? Is it true? Is it... a joke perhaps?"_

Shaking his head, Zuko looked at the white lotus on the back with something akin to confused awe, or reverence. _"No it isn't. Its real. The war is truly over."_

Seeing the saddening look on her husband's face, Jin's expression of joy soured as she pulled him to her. They held each other in a tight hug, his chin resting on the top of her head. Zuko let out a deep sigh.

Jin knew of Zuko's past and what she felt to be all of his secrets. She thought learning that he was a firebender was a shock, but learning that he was actually royalty, a banished prince was beyond that. It pained her to know of the agony and suffering that his father had put him through with his abuse of him, right up to where he burned Zuko for doing what he felt was right. The torment of his sister, the disappearance of his mother, the shame he held inside for many of his choices in life. She knew all of it. And even though she felt elated by the news they had received, she knew it pained Zuko inside. They were his family after all, his blood, regardless of how much they may hate him, or how much he despised them. She was just happy that Zuko had at least his uncle.

_"Do you want some of the tea I was making? It tastes quite good if you ask me."_

Zuko gave a soft smile as he kissed the top of her head. _"Yes please."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinko unfortunately has very few fics much to my sadness, but I'm happy to say by the end of today, it will have one more.


	3. Happiness

Zuko gave a yell of fright as a small body of mischievous energy tackled into him.

The War had ended about five years ago. After waiting for a month, just to be sure it wasn't a mistake or a joke, Zuko found to his satisfaction that it was indeed all over. He then promptly shot a letter to his uncle via the village's aviary by messenger hawk. He hoped that he was okay, and had survived the turmoil of the final stages of the War.

Jin told him about a week or two after he sent the message, that she was pregnant with their child. And a few days later, his uncle had appeared on there doorstep, showing a jolly smile. Zuko never felt so overjoyed. He was going to be a father, the war was over, and he had been reunited with his uncle again.

Despite the happiness he showed outside, he was still concerned within about all of it. Whether he'll follow in the footsteps of his father and neglect his child. Or if the war was actually experiencing a lull and would pick up in full speed once again. And even worried if Iroh was just a dream, and he'll wake up and he'll be gone once again. These fears would manifest in his dreams and would normally result in restless sleep, or Jin waking him up and cuddling with him to calm him down.

Iroh was beyond ecstatic to learn that he'll be a grand uncle, or a grandfather as Zuko had phrased it. He was happy for his nephew and for Jin, for finding such a good life out here far from danger, full of peace. Of course neither Zuko or Jin decided to break this idealistic conception to him, about the bandit incident a couple months earlier. But regardless, both enjoyed the old man's company, tea, and strategic moves in Pai Sho.

But Iroh hadn't just dropped by to see them again, he carried even more serious news with him. News that Zuko would never have expected to hear in a thousand years.

He said that he believed that Zuko should take the throne, and that he had been holding onto it just for him.

Jin and Zuko both looked at him as if he was crazy. Zuko argued that he had no taste or care for politics, and he was quite happy living his current life as it is. He also reminded Iroh about how much the old man had pressured him to find such a life of "peace and prosperity". Jin was resolute in her defense about how the Fire Nation would never stand to see Zuko with a non Fire Nation wife, and she refused to leave him.

Uncle had understood all of these points, but spoke with concern and confusion regardless. _"Quite simply speaking, the Avatar and his friends, along with the members of the White Lotus are not sure of what to make of you Prince Zuko. You may not want the throne, but you still carry royal blood in you, and as such are a wild card. They want assurance that you would not attempt to be anything like Ozai or our forefathers."_

Zuko and Jin spoke in hushed whispers that night as sleep alluded them. They clung to each other, not sure of what the next day would bring. This day had already brought many surprises.

So for another week between shared tea and Pai Sho games, Zuko and Jin talked with Iroh about their future, and that of the throne. Jin was quite amused that an Earth Kingdom peasant much like herself, could hold such sway over such an important decision that would effect millions.

Eventually they decided two things. One, Zuko wasn't going to take the throne, no matter how much certainty this would bring to Iroh and his club about the future of the Fire Nation. And two, Zuko wanted to take Jin to Ember Island in the Fire Nation, to visit his old summer vacation house. If they like it enough, they'll keep it as their new home. Uncle had accepted all of this, and spoke about how his decision to retire, and Zuko's desire for a calm, domestic life had presented a unthought of opportunity for the Fire Nation.

_"A federal republic, uncle? Are you sure? How will the fire sages, or the nobility react to such a proposal? Or more important the military and admiralty? I don't see it ending well uncle."_

_"It is a once in a century opportunity in the making my dear nephew. An opportunity that could lead to much needed reform and change for the Fire Nation."_

_"If you say so uncle, but once you're done doing whatever secret stuff you're doing with your old tea pals, please drop by Ember Island. Jin and I would probably have your grandson waiting for you at that point."_

_"Of course Prince Zuko. I wouldn't miss that out for the world. And I hope you're ready for me spoiling my future grandsons and daughters, because I intend to do so as much as I can."_

Zuko feared for his future now, but in a new way. His children holding cups of tea, playing Pai Sho, spouting off random proverbs, and begging for massages. It was too horrific to imagine. Jin much to his disbelief couldn't understand the terror that would be.

Iroh left the following week, and Zuko and Jin left the following week after that, after saying their goodbyes to Hana, Toru, and Po.

Ember Island promptly proved to be just the right thing for the two of them, and they found it to their liking. They liked it so much that Jin gave birth to their first born, a beautiful baby boy named Lian, with the help of a visiting neighbor right in the living room. It was a very impromptu occurrence, as the baby wasn't due for another week; so Zuko wasn't present at the time, having been busy at the local forge helping the blacksmith named Jingko. The visiting neighbor, On Ji, was a bit reluctant for accepting payment for her help, but Jin and Zuko insisted that she took the money. Despite being thankful to On Ji for her assistance with the birth, Jin was still quite mad at Zuko and thrashed him about the arm when he first showed up after hearing he had missed it.

So this is where Zuko found himself getting tackled by his five year old son, as he walked through the door after a busy day of work.

Lian was a good kid. He was very quiet as a baby, and rarely cried much to his parent's relief. Much to Zuko's pride, and disbelief, he started showing signs of firebending at the age of 1 year and a half. Lian was a perfect blend between both parents, but exhibited more of his mother's features as time went on, but his father's side manifested itself into his more than unusually powerful firebending. Thankfully once again, even as he developed the skills of walking and talking, he proved to be a calm, good natured kid, rarely ever talking back or making a fuss of anything. He was their little angel.

Ruffling his thick, dark brown locks, Zuko gave his son a smile. _"Missed me buddy? Well papa is home, and just in time for dinner. I hope you're hungry."_

Lian pouted as he ran his hands back up to his head. _"Don't ruin my hair papa. It is just fine. And mom said she's making us bulgogi with rice for dinner. She also said we got some pineapples for fruit to go along with it."_

Picking Lian up, and slinging him onto his left arm, Zuko pecked him on the side of his head on the temple. _"That's great to hear. I know you must be starving, so lets help mom finish making dinner so we can eat faster, how about that?"_

Life was indeed good.

* * *

Life was very good. About a year later, they had twin girls, named Emi and Aya.

Life wasn't kind as much as it was good, as the twins, unlike their older brother, were fussy and cried a lot. Many nights of very little to no sleep were suffered upon by the couple, but they persevered willingly. They loved the two girls a great deal.

Lian was almost just as ecstatic as his great uncle was with his new baby sisters. He wasn't one to be restless, but he was as stood over their cribs, peering lovingly down at them. He was sad that they were too young to play with just yet, but Zuko and Jin both promised him that one day soon enough that they would be big enough to play in all of his games. Lian had went to bed happy with that thought in mind.

Iroh had visited numerous times, more so when the experimental government that he, along with the avatar had set up for the Fire Nation. He appointed a kind, prison guard he had once met named Ming, to be the new Chancellor of the Fire Nation. So far things appeared to be running smoothly as the new system of government found its feet much like Zuko's little girls. His uncle warned him that they would be a handful when they got older, and learned to walk and talk and use things. Zuko dismissed it off with a wave, his experience with Lian had made him feel more than prepared for his two daughters. 

Jin raised an eyebrow at that.

About six years later, Zuko regretted having such thoughts. Lian being the calm, quiet boy that he was, was nothing in difficulty in comparison, or rather in contrast, to his sisters.

The twins were as thick as thieves, and as mischievous as spirits. The pranks and jokes they pulled on their parents and older brother, bordered insanity, and reminded Zuko an awful lot of his own sister who had fallen into a broken mental state and now resides at a mental hospital. But Emi and Aya's pranks and schemes however, never carried the cruelty or hard edge that Azula mixed with her own. They were more playful and innocent in nature, or at least as innocent as a bunch of tricksters can be.

Where's their older brother had Jin's dark brown hair, but being thick and shaggy like his father; the twins hair was black as night like Zuko's but was messy and long like their mother's.

Where's their older brother had Jin's light tan skin, the twins had Zuko's pale tone instead.

Both parents were slightly relieved that neither twin exhibited signs of firebending or earthbending. The last thing they needed was one of them to throw bending into their tricks and jokes.

One day as Zuko was helping Jin clean out a pantry inside the house, he head Lian call out for him from outside. Saying he'll be back shortly, Zuko walked through the house and went out the front door. _"Lian? What is it? Is somethin-"_

He held a breath as he was greeted by the unexpected sight. 

The Avatar, Aang, and his friends stood outside, at the bottom of the steps leading up to the front door. Lian eyed them cautiously, his feet postured defensively. The group of older benders stared at Lian curiously and in confusion, but their eyes lit up in recognition at Zuko's arrival, and then became hard with wariness. The two sides stared at each other in an awkward silence.

 _"Dada, dada!"_ Aang and his friends watched in astonishment and surprise as Emi and Aya ran up to Zuko from inside the house, tugging at his sides. He scooped them up, his attention shifting to their scared faces. 

_"What's wrong sweethearts? Aya did you lose your bracelet again?"_

_"No dada, there was a spider in the living room and it is very scary."_

_"Yeah dada, it was big and furry! Could you stomp on it pweeessse..."_ With a exasperated groan, Zuko kissed both of them on the heads and set them both down on the ground. They were much heavier than they use to be when they were a couple years younger.

 _"Fine, just wait for me for a moment. Dada got some... old friends to greet."_ Grinning widely, the twins ran off with a scream and Zuko turned to face his unexpected guests/old enemies again. They all looked at him as if he grew a second head.

_"Lian, get inside and stay with your mom and sisters."_

_"But da-"_

_"Now."_

Zuko watched the five adults now standing at the bottom, who watched him in turn. They all held looks of confusion, disbelief, anger, hate, and indifference. _"Why are you here avatar, why are all of you here?"_

The water tribe man, Katara's brother, Soka or Sokk or something like that, responded questioningly. _"We ran into your uncle in Caldera during our last visit, and he recommended for us to drop by here, to you know, bury the hatchet or something like that..."_

Zuko now stared at him like he had grown a second head and not him.

They stared at each other for another pregnant, awkward silence. Aang looked as if he wanted to speak up, but closed his mouth when another person walked outside of the house to join Zuko. Jin walked up to Zuko's side and hugged him around the waist as she took in the five below in confusion. She didn't recognize any of them. _"Sweetie, are these friends of yours that I don't know about?"_

Huffing a sigh, Zuko turned from her to look at the group again. 

Another moment passed.

_"Well, are we?"_

Aang and his friends looked at each other, sharing looks as they considered the question. It was obvious they wanted to know the mystery woman standing next to Zuko, and obviously his kids. Then the small, black haired girl amongst them spoke up. _"Sure why not. He never hurt me at least."_ Aang smiled at that as he looked Zuko over again.

_"May we come in?"_

Jin squeezed Zuko's hand in support as he saw her nod to him. Sighing again, he nodded back down to the grinning avatar.

_"Yes, you may. Just don't break anything."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this would be a wrap to this fic, and also the first time I've ever finished a fic ever lmaoooo. I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> And for anyone wondering, Zuko is 17 at the start of this fic, and Jin 16. By the end Zuko is about 27-28 and Jin is 26-27.


End file.
